New Beginnings
by Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi
Summary: It's about a girl named Deenami Dawn Deen. She's from the past and knew Yamamoto in his younger years. A bit of YamamotoxOC in memories of past, OCxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach.

* * *

New Beginnings

Prologue

I block the second attack at Grimmjow by the freakishly tall (bigger then Chad O.o) and strong guy. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and a weird weapon. He asks me what the hell I'm doing and I answer......

I wake up from another of those weird dreams about a boy with orange hair. I was sweating, and panting because of the dream. I fealt tired, weak, and boneless. For some odd reason those dreams of the boy fighting scared(?) me. Why I didn't know.

"Hey Dee-chan get up now!!!" Said my long time friend Yamamoto. He stopped in the doorway when he saw they way I looked. "Geez Baby-face you look like shit," He commented which I glared at him seeming to pierce him with my razor sharp ice-blue eyes. His hands fly up eyes widening, "Sorry captain-comander ma'am!!" He keeps saying stuff to purposely piss me off. I know this so I toss my ankle length medium brown hair over my shoulder so I can get ready.

"Yama-kun get out so I can get dressed. Oh, and remember you'll regret that baby-face comment even if it was true," I say giving him my regualar smirk. He bowed and quickly left saying 'ok Hime-chan!!' cheerfully. I quickly put on my shinigami robes then my white captains haori with the sign for the first division of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto and I created the Gotei 13 and everything else. I'm a princess with reiseta and Yamamoto has always been my friend and gaurd. He also had reiseta so we decided to make a place for people like us to learn AND some groups to protect Soul Society.

After I finish dressing and putting my hair up in a tight bun I look in the mirror and sigh. _Here I am 150 years old and look 130 WITH my hair UP when it's DOWN it looks like I'M 100. It sucks having a baby face._ I groan rubbing my temble then head outside.

I walk around checking things out. I remember my conversation earlier with Yamamoto. I told him about my latest dream of the orange haired young man. He was supportive and said I wasn't crazy (thank God). I sigh I'd been fighting the whole day cleansing hollows. I look up and watch the moon as the wind russled the cherry blossoms. That's when I get tense and here and erie voice spiining towards it.

**"My, my, Deenami Dawn Deen it's been a while hasn't it?**" Cackled the voice.

"Well didn't expect to see you again hollow," I say emotionlessly. She just cracks a smile and pulls out a sword. This hollow was actaully an arrancar she'd been after me forever. As she attacked I pulled out my sword swiftly and blocked then I kick her in then stomach sending her flying. She goes through 5 thick trees as I shunpo to her. I stop beside her to attack when she uses some attack. Before I know it everythings gone black.

Two years later

I walked normally til I reached the woods then I walked like I usaul do when no one's around. Gosh acting normal was very annoying. I hear walking behind me and spin around to face Yamamoto my friend, gaurd, and Vice Captain. He was important to.

"What is it Yamamoto-san?" I ask because I forgot I always called him Yama-kun.

"I'm sorry Dee-chan," Yamamoto said with a very sad expression, "I know you were taken over by a hollow and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything till now Hime-sama." He says with more detirmination than before. He drew his sword faster than I thought he could and attacked me. I dodged as I tried to pull out my zanpakuto and ended up dropping it on the ground. I stare at it a bit to long and hear a swoosh and look up at the last minute to see a sword come close. Blood flies as I put my hand over my neck shocked. Blood gushed out my mouth and throat as I stare at him coverd in my blood. He was the last thing I saw before my I died.

Many years later

Yamamoto sat in his usaul seat thinking of Deenami his Hime. He missed her terrible and still fealt guilt for her death. He rubbed his temble just like SHE use took. A small rare smile graced his face thinking of her talking about her dreams. He now knew that what she saw were vision. Vision of a certain orange haired substitue shinigami Ichigo Kuraski. As Yamamoto thought about this he fealt saddened. Well now wasn't the time to worry he and his men the Gotei 13 had worlds to save and Arranacar to kill.

* * *

OK that's end of chapter 1 review and tell me your thoughts please.


	2. I'm Where!

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

I'm Where?!

I lay on the ground staring at the sky. ~Where the hell am I?~ I think quietly to myself. I sigh after I finally stand and glance around with a annoyed expression. Ok trees? Check. Weird buzzing noises? Check. Familiar sights? Hell No! Besides what year, place, and time was it? Urg!! So confusing!

I head towards the weird sounds of the city and lights are coming from. All the while wondering where the arranacar had dissapeared to. When I reach the edge of the forest I glance around to see strange new buildings. My jaw literally dropped slack open. ~Holy shit! Where am I?~ I scream inside my head. Closing my mouth I glance in a direction where I feel an unfamiliar yet familiar reista coming from. A man wearing a hat and clogs, a purple hair and black skinned woman with 3 others show up. I examine each as he begins to speak to me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He casually asks as I sigh.

"To be frank I've know clue as to where and when I am? In fact that's what I wished to know myself," I sigh smiling slightly.

"You're in a town named Karakura. Why'd you wanna know?"

My eyes widen the picture of the orange haired young man flashes through my minds eye. This is where HE lives!! I quickly push this from my mind to speak.

"Um... I'm just a little curious," My eyes go from side to side taking in the sights. "What year is it?" I finish asking the question.

"2006, why? He asks shrugging his shoulders. I stare at him as this hits me hard. My eyes lull closed as the darkness takes over my sights.

The Next Day

I groan waking up on a futon. I lean up rubbing my eyes to look around as the blanket falls. ~This isn't my room.....~ I think just before everything comes back full force leaving me breathless.

"Great! Now, where am I? And where did those people go to?" I mutter softly to myself. Something was defiantly off here. It hits me then why I feel different. I scream a high pitched scream when I realize I am inside a humans body. "What in the bloody seven hells am I doing in a flipping humans body!?!?!?" The scream fills the shop as I'm out of the bed and ripping the door open in a matter of seconds. I jump and attack whoever closest to the door and first person I see which just so happens to be the man I wanted. My slim fingers encircle his neck as I start choking him while shaking him back and forth. I scream slamming him around as best as I can, "What in the seven hells did YOU do to be ASSHOLE!?!?"

I feel hands incircling my waist as they overlap seeing as how small I was. My fingers loosen on his neck as I spin around to hug whoever it was behind me while saying, "Yama-kun!!" I realize it wasn't Yamamoto but a young man with red hair so I tear up. I was so happy thinking it was my Yama-kun. I sniffle rubbing my eyes as my lower lip trembles like that of a child and ask again, "W-where am I?"


End file.
